Dulce adicción
by solitarynightmares
Summary: No lo odiaba, ¿cómo podía no odiarlo?, ¿cómo podía terminar haciendo los antojos y voluntad de alguien? Quizás si no hubiera abusado de esa chispa de cariño que existió en un principio, hubiera sido amor y no algo parecido a la obsesión. Fliqpy x Flippy. One Shot
1. Acido

Pareja: Fliqpy x Flippy

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo dueño. Trabajo con su versión anime o humanizada

No es una historia dulce, por lo demás disfruten

* * *

><p><em>Flippy<em>

"Voy a preparar una cena esta noche, ¿a quién le gustaría venir?" Lammy llevaba tiempo hablándonos de esto y hoy era el día en que nos invitaba formalmente, a todos y eso me incluía a mí.

Únicamente me hubiera gustado que la fecha hubiese caído en una diferente, era una preocupación que llevaba desde un principio y tal parecía ese nerviosismo ficticio se llevaba a la realidad.

"Claro que vamos"

"¿Verdad? Flippy" Giggles no disimuló nada cuando me dio un golpe suave con el codo en las costillas.

"Huh... sí" Entre mis manos estaba la opción de ser franco ahora y rechazar cortésmente o mentir más tarde "¿Qué les gustaría que lleve?" Esa sonrisa mía no era del todo sincera.

"Hoy luces algo distraído" Tímidamente Flaky hizo aquella observación acerca de mí, si no fuera por el poco ruido quizás no la hubiera escuchado.

"No es nada"

"Cuando dices que no es nada, nunca es nada" Cuddles se les unió en mi contra, mis intentos por disminuir sus sospechan no eran tan efectivos.

"Es solo que..." Mi rubor decía parte de la historia "Tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza" ¿Qué de todo podría contarles? "Yo..." Llevó tiempo queriendo decírselos, pero ¿cómo? "Sí, es solo eso, tengo cosas en la cabeza" Y carezco del valor para hablar.

Dudo que sea vergüenza lo que siento, nunca me avergonzaría por algo así, bueno... en partes, esos son mis asuntos privados, pero sé que ellos son mis amigos debería confiarles un secreto pero... ¿qué pensarían?

"A mí se me hace que más bien es alguien lo que trae Flippy en su cabeza" Casi acierta Handy, pero casi, tiene relación, pero no es lo mismo.

"Tal vez" Me sentía nervioso y feliz, era el deseo de querer decirlo, quizás presumirlo y mientras más ansioso estaba, más rubor de mis mejillas se presentaba.

Las risas comenzaron y la bulla también, yo era el único que carecía de pareja, ya venía siendo hora. Sonreí queriendo que mi boina fuera suficientemente grande para ocultarme tras ella, pero eso no era posible así que me resigné a sentirme tímido bajo sus sonrisas.

"¿Es cierto?" La curiosidad no tardó en llamarlos a indagar más profundo en el tema.

"Pues..." Me dije que no, pero no podía evitarlo.

"¿Quién es?" ¿Quienes más curiosas que Giggles y Petunia?

"Es..." Casi se me escapa, pero recordé un detalle mucho más relevante "Oigan ¿qué hora es?" No tenía reloj y olvidé por completo fijarme en la hora.

Cuando Lammy me la dijo la prisa llegó a mí como un rayo toca la tierra, se me hizo tarde, no podía ser.

"Me tengo que ir" Había ido de compras y aún llevaba una bolsa de papel café con cosas adentro entre mis brazos cuando me encontré con todos ellos y sin darme cuenta me distraje comenzando una conversación.

"¿Por qué la prisa?" No es usual que sea tan cortante y ellos lo notaron.

"Este..." Él se enojaría "Tengo apuro" No era que les fuera a decir que lo dejé esperándome porque tardaba poco.

Sin soltar las cosas, mínimo pude despedirme con una cálida sonrisa y un beso cordial a las damas, antes de salir corriendo, esa sonrisa no se fue, por el contrario se hizo más grande.

¿Cómo me enamore?, probablemente esa pregunta también se la habrían hecho si les hubiese contado, pero sinceramente no lo sé. Tal vez esos ojos amarillos que siempre están llenos de sentimientos indomables, o la actitud soberbia y arrogante que le sienta bien, quizás porque también siente lo mismo. Lo que sea, no lo puedo saber con exactitud.

Llegué 'tarde', apresurándome incluso en girar las llaves una vez puestas en el picaporte, entré con más calma pretendiendo no hacer ningún ruido que me delatara y di unos cuantos pasos antes de que mi marcha se viera bloqueada por una figura con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esa mirada feroz era atemorizante y toda esa molestia estaba dirigida a una única persona, yo, solamente a mí me miraba con esos ojos que no deseaban matarme, lo sabía por las incontables veces que ha tenido la oportunidad, esos irises brillantes se llenan de cualquier otra emoción, mientras que con los demás solo pueden reflejar un frío desprecio.

"Llegas tarde" No era mi intención.

"Lo siento" Me disculpé agachando la mirada con cierto aire sumiso.

Descruzó sus brazos y con postura firme se plantó frente a mí convirtiendo su boca en una mueca mientras un sonido desaprobatorio salía de sus labios.

"¡Repítelo!" Gritó y me estremecí levemente.

"Lo siento Señor" No podía evitar ser débil ante las ordenes de alguien estricto y cuya personalidad fuera de dominio y poder, después de todo así terminé acostumbrándome.

Soy alguien que sigue las ordenes de su superior, un soldado, obviamente es para que me fuerce a mirarlo a los ojos aunque me sienta algo cohibido.

Una sonrisa ladina dejo ver sus relucientes dientes y a mí me provocó un escalofrío que recorrió mi columna, con medio paso, dada nuestra corta distancia reunió su sonrisa con mis propios labios en un beso corto, de mi parte tímido y de la suya sexy, fue dulce y satisfactorio sentir la suavidad de sus caricias, un momento placentero que me hizo disfrutar de la relación que teníamos y aparte me hizo sonreír también, todo antes de ser derribado al suelo e impactar de bruces contra el suelo.

Como siempre a Fliqpy no le importó que las cosas que llevaba conmigo principalmente entre ellas fruta, quedaran regadas por el suelo rodando hacia todos lados, sabía que esto pasaría por hacerlo esperar y aun así me presenté de regreso a su compañía.

Por supuesto que me dolió, principalmente mi pecho y antebrazos, sin necesidad de verlo sabía de su sonrisa.

"No te escuché" Puso su pie en mi espalda baja, la bota de por sí era pesada, pero él aplicando su peso consiguieron un quejido de mí.

"Lo siento... Señor" Mi voz tembló mientras soportaba más presión ejercida "Lo siento" ¿Cuánto tendría qué disculparme para que dejara de estar enojado?

"¿Por qué te quitaste tu collar?" Porque... ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué lo hice?, también me percaté de su verdadera razón para estar enfadado.

"Yo..." No tengo excusa "Lo siento" En verdad lo lamento, lo peor que podía provocarme era hacerme sentir mal conmigo mismo.

"¿No lo quieres?" Cambió la bota de mi espalda a mi trasero.

"Sí lo quiero" No hay nada que quiera más, no hay nadie a quien quiera más.

"No parece" La bota se restregó causándome un poco de dolor extra.

Cubrí mi cabeza, un patético esfuerzo por protegerme mientras temblaba, mis acciones causaron diversión en él y una risa llegó a mis oídos.

"No miento"

"Lo hiciste a propósito para que te estuviera pateando" Su sonrisa satisfecha no salía de mi imaginación e intencionalmente recalcó el punto de sus palabras "Aunque quizás te crea" No eran quejidos los sonidos provenientes de mi garganta sino gemidos por sentir sus maltratos.

"Muy bien" Dejándome brevemente, quitó las manos que me cubrían y mi cabello fue tirado por sus puños hasta levantar mi cabeza varios centímetros del suelo, sentí el pedazo de cuero rodear mi cuello y ser ajustado a la medida de este "Úsalo entonces" Lo que me puso se trataba de un collar rojo, simple y sin decoraciones, único para el uso de la obediencia.

Mínimo me dejo sentarme con las piernas cruzadas mientras él de pie frente a mí me miraba disfrutando de esas amargas lágrimas que rodaban desde las esquinas de mis ojos, ¿cómo fue?, me avergüenza admitir que me gusta que este sádico innato haga de mí su antojo.

Se burlaba de mí y la excitación que se apoderó de mi sistema, la que trataba de ocultar y disuadir su atención de mi pantalón.

La primera vez es un recuerdo borroso del pasado, uno lleno de sombras y manchas rojas sobre las sábanas blancas de una cama.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Miró las cosas alrededor en el suelo.

"Fui... a comprar algo para hacerte de comer" Dudo que entendiera el atropello de mis palabras

"¿Y ese beso que tienes pintado en la mejilla?" ¡¿Cuál?!

Rápido tallé mis mejillas y vi lápiz-labial rosa entre mis dedos, fue Giggles cuando se despidió con un beso.

Estoy creyendo que tuvo intenciones deliberadas de encelar a mi pareja, dejando la marca y no sabe qué tan efectivo es. Fliqpy debía estar ocultando la totalidad de su enojo.

"No... esto no es..." Traté de sonreír o mínimo no parecer tan desesperado "Es porque me despedí de ellas con un beso"

Se arrodilló a sostener mi rostro entre sus manos, fantasías mías no eran sentir sus pulgares acariciando mis sonrojadas mejillas, era tan amable cuando se lo proponía y no es por despreciarlo pero no estaría mal que fuera más atento con estos detalles más seguido.

"¿Quién de todas?" Se acercó para terminar por acariciar mis labios con los suyos.

No debería decírselo, yo sé que es lo que hará una vez lo sepa, persona más celosa, egoísta y sobre protectora no eh conocido hasta la fecha.

"Giggles" Respondí fundiéndome en el beso y derritiéndome entre los brazos que comenzaron a abrazarme.

Con cuidado me empujó para que me recostara de espaldas al suelo y él quedo encima sin soltarme. Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello dejando un camino de besos.

"Flippy..." Casi confundo su tono con la timidez "¿Tú piensas que soy un monstruo?" Siempre hace la misma pregunta que me hace sentir lástima por su persona.

"No lo eres" Si no puedo empezar queriéndome a mí mismo ¿a quién más podría querer? Mis manos tocaron su espalda suavemente dándole un masaje para tratar de confortarlo.

Él tiene sus propias emociones y sentimientos, claro que no es un monstruo, que piense eso de sí mismo incluso me hiere a mí.

"Te amo" Me dio risa que los dos lo dijéramos al mismo tiempo como si fuera un coro.

Compartimos una risa juntos hasta que sus manos enguantadas llegaron a mi cuello, aprisionándolo lentamente mientras nos dábamos un beso. Luché por respirar con su lengua dentro de mi boca y la rápida reducción del aire, me ahogaba debido a que estaba estrangulándome con una precisión temible, no la necesaria para matarme pero suficiente para hacerme perder la consciencia progresivamente como lo estaba realizando y lo último que hice fue desesperadamente tener mis manos sobre su pantalón y el mío para desabrocharlos y exponer la prueba de toda la emoción de este pequeño secreto.

Arqueando mi columna y con un gemido ahogado, incluyendo la redundancia, todo fue negro.

La luz del día era enceguecedora y mi vista borrosa en lo primero que enfoqué mi atención era la melena verde clara, no esperaba otra cosa cuando desperté más que ver su figura sentada cerca de mí en el suelo sobre un charco rojo de algo que inmediatamente supe era sangre, pero el olor característico de esta no fue lo que me molestó sino el aroma del cigarrillo que fumaba.

Viéndolo con detalle podría decir que estaba pensativo mirando a la nada mientras llenaba la casa con ese pestilente olor.

Sin decir nada gateé hasta él, llegando por detrás envolví mis brazos por sobre sus hombros, estaba empapado y frío, traté de darle el calor que necesitaba, pero fui recibido por las cenizas encendidas del cigarrillo que quemó mi piel, no le molestaba usarme como cenicero aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mí y esas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor surcando mis mejillas. Gesto amable o no, lamió la herida con cuidado.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que Lammy te invitó a su casa?" Precisamente por sus celos no le dije.

"Lo olvidé" Le enoja que le mienta "Era solo una cena"

"No vas a ir, ya no hay cena" Me pasó el moño rojo del cabello que usaba Giggles, algo que creo era el ojo de ella o de alguien y no sé qué otra cosa pedazo de carne, claramente no los quise cerca de mí, por lo que arrojé lejos esas cosas espantado "Yo puedo preparar algo mejor" El punto no es la comida sino el socializar con los demás.

"Mmm..." ¿Sabe cocinar?

"Trajiste comida ¿no?" Buscó con la vista lo que compré quizás el día de ayer, no sé cuánto tiempo dormí.

"Fliqpy" Ni loco lo dejaba entrar a mi cocina cubierto de las vísceras de alguien "¿No te gustaría tomar un baño conmigo?" Traté de seducirlo primero besando su cuello y recorriendo este con las puntas de mis dedos, pero como no parecía convencido cambié de posición para estar al alcance de sus labios.

¿Qué hacía? Nada más que ser inteligente y persuadirlo de seguir mis planes, pero él no es ningún tonto y no aceptaría a menos que fuera de su interés y conveniencia.

Regresó mi beso con calma y casi siento que quería morder mis labios, persuadiéndolo, me puse de pie y extendí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, sin ser soberbio, elegantemente entre beso y beso lo conduje al baño de mi habitación, el resto es una repetición de todos los días.

Su fuerte cuerpo no era nada presionando contra el mío en el pequeño espacio bajo la ducha, comparado con la primera vez en que tuvimos sexo y en la que me violó.

Aún fantaseaba con repetir la violencia de aquella vez, aunque no estaba del todo mal la suavidad con que ahora se deslizaba en mí.

"Fliqpy" Suspiré su nombre por el anhelo de tener sus dedos entrelazándose con los míos, de los cuales impresiones purpuras deben seguir marcadas en mi cuello.

De frente a la pared la mano que no se unía a la mía me sostuvo colocada sobre mi pecho mientras sus mecimientos en un principio calmados iban acelerando hasta poseer la violencia y rudeza en que nos gustaba actuar a los dos.

Para colmo con el trato desconsiderado contra mi cuerpo, sus afilados colmillos se incrustaron en mi piel. Hacía calor y el vapor de la ducha no tenía nada que ver, sus toques eran lo mas extasiantes y sus besos placenteros, esos suaves labios como tela de raso, y el agua deslizándose sobre nuestra piel le daba un componente erótico a la escena.

Supe que estaba listo para terminar cuando los dientes se introdujeron más profundamente en la carne de mi cuello, no necesitaba mirar las manchas cobre en el agua que se deslavaban a nuestros pies. Satisfactoriamente experimenté los placeres de una unión carnal pronunciando su nombre con gozo mientras apretaba esa mano que me retenía a la realidad, el orgasmo era un respiro de aire tranquilizante que le daba a mi cuerpo una oportunidad para relajarse y en su caso no dudo que fuese lo mismo.

El susurro de mi propio nombre llegó a mis oídos junto con la embriaguez de mis sentidos, traté de girar la cabeza para besarlo y probar de ese sabor a mi sangre ya tan familiar.

Compartía los mismos planes dejando mi cuello para lamer mi labio y después abrazar nuestras lenguas. Tendría que tomar otro baño para limpiarme por dentro

...

_Fliqpy_

Se desmayó

Muy apenas conseguí atraparlo entre mis brazos antes de que cayera, igualmente pesado que yo, se me dificultaba la tarea de cargarlo y llevarlo hasta la cama de la recamara, donde lo deposité con cuidado sobre el colchón, el agua brillaba sobre su cuerpo laxo, resaltando la figura firme de los músculos bien tallados. Si un cuerpo fuerte terminaba en tal estado... llevé mi mano a sus pectorales siguiendo un camino de moretones hasta el vientre... ¿cómo podría una frágil estructura femenina ser tocada por unas manos que destruyen todo como las mías?, sin embargo no era como si quisiera apreciar la fina silueta de alguna.

Me alegraba saber que no estaba consciente para enterarse de cómo me acomodaba a su lado rodeando mis brazos por su cintura y descansaba la cabeza sobre su pecho

Estaba vivo, su calor era prueba palpable que disfrutaba, esa clase de cosas nunca había podido apreciarlas como el rítmico movimiento de su pecho subiendo y bajando, me hacía entender el valor de estar vivo.

Para evitar un resfriado cubrí nuestros desnudos cuerpos con las telas de la cama, tomaría un sueño a su lado y después curaría sus heridas antes de que despertara, especialmente esa fea de quemadura de cigarrillo que le provoqué hace unos minutos.

Ni es como que me alegre lastimarlo, ciertamente me parecía placentero pero felicidad no concordaba con el sentimiento de gusto y en todo caso no hay nadie más que pudiera lastimarlo, solo yo, yo podía hacer lo que quisiera con lo que era mío.

"Qué lindo" Besé su piel y me reconforté cerca de su calidez.

La mañana había terminado cuando desperté y el cuerpo junto a mí continuaba en el mismo estado, tranquilo e inmutable, una sonrisa curvaba mis labios mientras me inclinaba ya sentado sobre la cama para besarlo en los labios.

Algunos antisépticos después y una venda en su cuello y ya estaba listo para dejarlo reposar otro rato mientras preparaba algo de comida.

Veneno no estaba incluido en la cena, pero quedaría extraño que alguien como yo preparara algo que pudiera comer alguien como él. Sobre la mesa había dos platos uno mío y otro suyo, me esforcé por remplazar la cena de Lammy a la que fue invitado, pero no lo dejaría asistir, de hecho fui a cancelarla con anticipación, pero ¿qué caso tenían mis esfuerzos?, estaba sentado solo y el inconsciente en cama.

Como suele pasar muy seguido actuó primero, pienso después, el plato de comida terminó roto en el suelo, ensuciando todo, no soy ofusco como para no entender lo que le molestaría ver esto por lo que tuve que limpiar, no era lo mismo dejar toda una escena del crimen con paredes escurriendo algo que solía ser gente a el desorden normal.

Ver todos los cristales rotos de un vaso de vidrio que también rompí provocaban un ciclo vicioso, ya no tenía por qué romper nada y por la razón de no ser útil para algo más, el enojo llegaba para auxiliar mi confusión...

¿Cuándo terminé en el pasillo dirigiéndome a la habitación?, ¿cuándo tomé uno de los cuchillos de los cajones y que sostenía en la mano?, ¿cuándo se lo enterré a Flippy que descansaba sin darse cuenta?, ¿cuántas veces van que lo mato y él no lo sabe?

En mis brazos ya no había calor, este se enfriaba rápido, ya no había una respiración que fuera tranquilizante, ya no había alguna dulce caricia que me confortara, solo mi sonrisa por lo bien que me sentí después de haberlo hecho.

...

_Flippy_

Fliqpy nuevamente no quiso explicarme porque mi cama estaba llena de sangre, pero eso no importaba no me molestaba, lo que me tenía deprimido era que me haya dejado atado solo en el cuarto de baño con el agua fría de la bañera hasta el tope y yo dentro de ella, según él debía tomar un baño porque estaba sucio después de haberme visto estar abrazado de Petunia, solamente le estaba enseñando a bailar porque me lo pidió, pero ya habían pasado horas desde que me dejó, una lenta tortura o para él quizás algo que no está mal y ¿por qué yo seguía ahí?, porque él tenía que venir, él iba a regresar, iba a sacarme.

Sonidos como pasos se escucharon fuera de la puerta y mis labios tiritando formaron una sonrisa, pero no tenía por qué estar feliz aunque si lo estaba, fingí haberme desmayado como la mayoría del tiempo, unas veces sí, otras veces fingidas.

La puerta se abrió y el sonido de sus botas fue acercándose hasta detenerse a mi lado, primero tiró el agua antes de que cálidas manos me levantasen y me apretaran contra su cuerpo.

"¿Flippy?" Decía mi nombre como pregunta y suavemente me sacudió "¿Flippy?" Siento culpa por estarle mintiendo "Despierta" Abofeteó mi mejilla sin ser doloroso.

No pude fingir mucho tiempo más después de sentir sus rosados labios besar los míos azules.

"No me dejaste solo" A que muriera, era la parte faltante de la oración y la que no quería decir, susurré lo otro tocando su mano que calentaba mi rostro, bueno como siempre acunó cariñosamente mi mejilla, proporcionándome sus maravillosas caricias.

"¿Ya estás limpio?" Me preguntó

"Sí" Asentí

Recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo al principio le dije que estaba loco y terminó metiendo mi cabeza en un cubo de agua ahogándome. No sé qué pensaba yo en ese entonces, yo era el que estaba mal, muy mal...

"¿Puedes caminar?"

"Claro que pedo" Mi cuerpo entumecido decía otra cosa.

"Yo te llevo" La caballerosidad a la hora de cargarme era un gran detalle suyo "¿Puedo prepararte un chocolate caliente?"

"Me encantaría" Probablemente le pondría algo y terminaría vomitando sangre "¿Necesitas ayuda?" Si yo lo preparaba quizás podríamos pasar una linda tarde, abrazados en la cama viendo una película mientras disfrutábamos del chocolate.

"Mejor no, duerme un poco" Adiós a la linda tarde.

...

Fliqpy me dejo salir aunque me hizo prometer que estaría de regreso pronto, a diferencia de mí, éste permanecía la mayoría del tiempo solo en la casa, ¿por qué?, no lo sé, aunque lo invitaba pero lo rechazaba.

Casualmente mientras caminaba para reunirme con otros amigos en un lugar acordado, me encontré con las novias de todos estos.

"Flippy" Tuve un recibimiento bastante animado.

"¿Dónde estuviste?, no te habíamos visto en una semana" Flaky fue la primera en preguntar luciendo algo preocupada.

"¿En dónde te perdiste?" Le siguió Giggles.

"Yo estuve..." Una buena mentira ¿cuál puede ser? "Ocupado" No me gusta ni sé mentir.

"¿Ocupado en qué?" Siempre tienen que estar presionando con preguntas.

"En cosas" Sospechas aparecieron en sus mentes por mi tonta respuesta.

"Oye Flippy llevamos tiempo queriendo preguntarte, ¿qué son esos moretones en tu cuello?" Esta mañana después del sexo había olvidado verme en un espejo para saber que tanto abuso delataba mi piel.

"Me golpeé" Por fin se me ocurría algo más inteligente sonriendo apenado para darle algo de credibilidad.

"¿En el cuello?" Petunia seguía sin convencerse.

"Ten más cuidado" Giggles fue la única que me creyó cariñosamente poniendo una de sus manos sobre mis hombros "No vayas a arruinar esa carita linda que tienes" Me ruboricé.

"Tendré... cuidado" Cohibido traté de ocultarme entre mis hombros, lo que me dijo me recordó a un par de cosas sucias que me a ducho Fliqpy.

Aunque estuve una semana encerrado como prisionero, en este momento extrañaba verlo.

"¿Por qué tan triste?" Me preguntaron. Ocupado por mis pensamientos salió algo muy tonto de mi boca.

"Me gustaría que Fliqpy hubiera salido conmigo"

"¿Quién?"

"¿Eh?" Estaba separado de la conversación.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Giggles mirándome con sus ojos rosas confundidos.

"¿Quién es Fliqpy?" Ojos violetas de Petunia me miraban de la misma forma.

¿Quién?, no debería sorprenderme la pregunta, que cruel era ocultándolo, la sombra del pasado seguía siendo una sombra.

"Cierto, ¿quién es?" Sonreí en forma de disculpa "Tengo que irme" Ni siquiera me despedí más allá de esas palabras.

Todo deseo de ver a aquellos con quienes me reuniría perecieron como mi espíritu libre, no puedo creer que me prefiera una vida horrible a una vida alegre y tranquila, algo así como una droga sin la que pedo estar. Escapé de ellas y ahora me encontraba descansando recargado contra la corteza de un árbol que daba sombra, me dolía inmensamente la cabeza, peor que aquel dolor era la opresión en mi pecho, vacío estaba tornándose mi interior.

Odio a Fliqpy, él me hace sentir tan mal, lo amo me hace tan feliz, lo... lo amo, entonces ¿por qué lo oculto?

"¿A quién esperas?" La voz se escuchó muy cerca a mis oídos y detrás de mí, era ese tono familiar pretendiendo ser seductor.

No me dio tiempo de responder para cuando me estremecí a causa de que su lengua lamió atrás de mi oreja.

"No me has respondido" Aún no giraba a verlo pero ya tenía sujeto mi cabello de la nuca tirando dolorosamente de este.

El cielo era un azul claro sin nubes, un hermoso día y una bella vista que me hizo sonreír.

"A ti" Dije con calma y la mano me soltó "Quería verte" Libre di media vuelta y lo capturé entre mis brazos con un abrazo.

Cariñoso apegué mi mejilla a su hombro y pasamos un rato así hasta que quise pasar a algo más, alejándome y levantando la vista, unos ojos amarillos me recibieron con un sentimiento de amor, tenía que ser muy atento para distinguirlo de su fría mirada.

"¿Viniste a acompañarme?" Pregunté mientras acariciaba su cuello con mis labios también repartiendo besos.

"No seas idiota, salí porque necesitaba respirar aire" Nunca lo admitiría "Y te encontré aquí" Lo más probable es que estuviera siguiéndome.

Me colgué de su cuello, juntando nuestras cinturas para tener nuestros cuerpos completamente juntos, yo no era más que alguien que rogaba atención, una categoría baja que se restregaba contra él.

"Fliqpy" Estaba más que contento de verlo aquí "Vayamos a algún lugar" No se me ocurre nada todavía, quizás a caminar, a comer algo, un helado o un café, lo que sea con tal de compartir como la pareja que somos.

...

_Fliqpy_

Ruborizado y risueño con una gran sonrisa, Flippy parecía una especie de mascota alegre de ver a su dueño que era yo, era una comparación exacta mientras lo observaba ser meloso y acaramelado conmigo, esperando a ser mimado y correspondido con su miel, pero eso no sucedería a menos que fuera un sueño, mínimo lo que pude hacer por él, fue acariciar su cabeza enredando mis dedos en su cabello verde claro.

No era como si no sintiera un sentimiento de igual alegría por verlo, ni por saber que él era así conmigo, que él a pesar de la forma seca y déspota que lo trato, sigue sonriendo cada vez que me ve.

Obviamente que no fue así en un principio, no sino hasta que hace algo de tiempo le cosí en su rostro con aguja e hilo, para que recordara que siempre debe sonreír conmigo, fue una lástima haber arruinado esos labios durante algunos días, que ahora acaricio con el pulgar y estoy tentado a besar.

Esos labios que a veces dejo morados, los que a veces lleno de un sabor metálico a sangre, los que muerdo y hago sangrar, esos que tan dulcemente corresponden mis besos.

"Tengo una mejor idea" Una muy buena "Deberías ir con tus amigos"

"¿Por qué?, prefiero estar contigo" Tristeza reflejaban sus ojos verdes que me miraban queriendo no dejarme.

Es grande el cambio de esos ojos que ahora me ven como si no pudieran vivir sin mí y esos que me tenían miedo cada vez que lo tocaba.

Le susurré al oído mis planes definitivamente maliciosos y la expresión de su semblante era una que hace tiempo no veía.

"No puedo" Que rápido se negó entrando en pánico.

"Sí puedes" Con algo de mi convencimiento estaría listo.

¿Qué clase de convencimiento es al que me refiero?, a cual otro que los de mi estilo. Aunque terminó llorando y suplicando como lo hacía antes, sus lágrimas no podían hacer nada contra mí, más bien me parecían dulces, si tanto quería a sus amigos, tendría a sus amigos.

Desde una distancia suficiente para que no me viesen, me senté entre unos arbustos sobre una piedra a observar como Flippy terminó yendo con ellos, fue divertida su forma de caminar, en especial después de lo que le puse adentro, todo mal pensamiento estaba en lo correcto.

Todo comenzó con risas entre ellos, me sorprende lo bien que estaba disimulándolo, a excepción de que ocasionalmente su espalda era notoriamente tensa y uno que otro temblor lo alcanzaba, finalmente después de media hora lo vi ponerse de pie y ser seguido por Lumpy, éste era una víctima perfecta. Los vi entrar a un baño y esperé unos cinco minutos para que fuera mi momento para actuar y todavía esperé otros tantos recargado a un lado de la puerta del baño a que los sonidos terminaran.

Lumpy salió con una expresión de desconcierto y se topó conmigo, viéndose aún más confundido, pero no aguardé a que lo terminara de entender, entré al lugar del que había salido yendo a reunirme con Flippy.

Desnudo de rodillas en el suelo, con aire de asco escupía algo al piso, muy en claro le deje que no debía dejar que Lumpy lo tocara y por la botella que seguía en donde la dejé, tal parecía que me obedeció a la perfección.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y lo tuve mirándome con miedo, hace mucho que no lo veía, hacía falta un poco más de disciplina. Violación o consensual, lo clavé de bruces al suelo levantando su cadera al aire, gritos hicieron eco en las paredes, pero eso solo me excitó más.

Era un verdadero masoquista cuando apenas saqué la botella y lo penetré llenando sus muslos con sangre, terminó teniendo un clímax ensuciando más los mosaicos del baño.

No muy diferente a otras veces, le restregué en sus narices que clase de persona debía ser para verse encantado por esta forma de abuso y como las otras veces después de muchas palabras crueles, terminó calmándose y aceptando su anormalidad, no era que lo fuera sino que yo lo hacía.

Relajado y disfrutándolo empezó a ser él quien se moviera, gimiendo y diciendo mi nombre la atmósfera se vició de nuestros sonidos y nosotros con el calor del cuerpo del otro.

Girándolo para que quedara de frente con su espalda en el suelo, no podía evitar que una sonrisa insana adornara mis labios, viendo como su rostro enrojecido se contraía de dolor y enorme placer entre las embestidas violentas, pero... sus manos sobre mi espalda que me abrazaban alentaron algo mi ritmo, por culpa de que yo también quería disfrutar de la comodidad que me brindaba.

"Flippy" Susurré contra la piel de su mejilla, se sentía muy solo.

Saber que era la compañía me enseñaba que era sentirse solo y así me había sentido, no quería volver a sentirlo de nuevo aun si eso significaba conseguirlo bajo cualquier medio.

"Flippy" Esta vez correspondí el abrazo pasando los brazos por su espalda y el frío suelo "Te amo" Es amor, ¿qué más podría ser?

...

_Flippy_

Tenía sus dientes en mi cuello y mi interior siendo recubierto por su semilla.

"Te amo" Sin embargo ese sonido salía de mí junto con lágrimas mientras me retorcía y clavaba las uñas en su uniforme.

"Te amo" Sonreí ¿por qué?, esto duele mucho.

Descansamos jadeando en ese sucio lugar pero en lo único que podía fijarme era en el color de sus ojos, eran mi refugio después de un choque emocional como este, mi alivio, mi cura y mi adición, esos ojos podían borrarlo todo, lo que era y el dolor no físico que sentía, una demostración de eso era como podía estar buscando sus labios para besarlos y así tratar de recibir esas pocas caricias que me harían sentir bien, era como buscar algo útil entre tanta basura y por ello seguía y seguía y seguía buscando sin cansancio.

Quizás si me tocaba más podría tener por más tiempo sus manos que son brevemente amables, quizás si decía más su nombre podría ser la única persona que recordara y me importara, quizás si lo amaba más podría sentir que ese sentimiento se hacían más cierto.

Me levantó y ayudó a vestirme, mientras salía tambaleando con la ayuda de sus hombros cargando mi brazo, inesperadamente unos pares de ojos sorprendidos nos encontraron.

¿Quiénes son ellos?

"Flippy" Alguien con cabello azul se acercó a mí, pero me dio miedo y me escondí contra el cuerpo de Fliqpy, él me cuidaría, me protegería.

"Vámonos a casa" Sujetando su ropa le pedí aquello casi llorando, me sentía mal, ¿por qué me sentía mal?, ¿por qué me dolía el pecho y la cabeza?

Ya casi nos retirábamos para cuando una mano del peli-azul me sorprendió tocando mi hombro.

"Flippy espera, ¿qué te sucede?" Mi cabeza estaba quemando, casi colapso si no hubiera recibido ayuda del brazo de Fliqpy que rodeó mi cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

Su sonrisa disolvió mis sentidos e inexplicablemente todo estuvo bien.

"No me sucede nada" Respondí con total calma para regresar esa sonrisa arrogante con una mía suave.

"¿Quién es él?" No podía apartar la vista del aludido.

"Mi novio"

En algún lugar de mi cabeza algo decía que era el adiós, pero definitivamente no para el que estaba a mi lado y al que me acerque para besarlo.

...

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? llevó tal vez tres días esperando a que sea de día, ¿o será una semana?, todo este tiempo solo eh podido sentir la seguridad de los abrazos de Fliqpy y escuchado su voz suave.

"¿Qué haces?" Me atrapó haciendo algo que me dijo no debía hacer.

"Yo..." No tenía excusa, nuevamente sentía mis dedos bañados de algo espeso y caliente.

"¿Te da comezón?" Asentí "Aun así no quiero que lo toques, es el segundo par de vendas que te cambio" Pero mis ojos daban mucha comezón, ¿qué podía hacer?, solo me rascaba.

Creo que fui yo quien se sacó uno con un cuchillo, pero ese momento en mi memoria esta borroso, aunque fue hace tan poco tiempo, días para precisar, me alegra saber que Fliqpy está para detenerme y ayudarme.

"Gracias" Dije.

"¿Eh?"

"Creo que no te eh dado las gracias, así que gracias" Sin él no podría comer ni hacer casi nada, no estoy acostumbrado a no ver.

"De nada" Los dos estábamos en la cama abrazados después de haber tenido sexo, distraídamente acerqué mi mano nuevamente a los vendajes, pero me detuvo "Te manchaste de nuevo" Lamió mis dedos y el calor en mi rostro fue acompañado por la vergüenza.

"No hagas eso" Pedí con timidez.

"¿Por qué?" Descaradamente no me hizo caso y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin palabras me vi persuadido para tratar de que esa lengua que lamía mis dedos, hiciera otra cosa aparte de eso. Otra muestra de lo mucho que me amaba era que me aceptaba como estuviera, a veces mudo de las muchas veces que tuve cosida la boca, otras sin manos con todos los dedos rotos, cuando trate de huir y tuve las piernas rotas, y más recientemente sin poder ver.

El beso era relajante, como si cada vez que sucediera pudiera descansar, un alivio auténtico que quería que durara lo más posible.

"Flippy, ¿tú crees en el arrepentimiento?" Había dejado el beso y preguntado aquello, no sabía en qué clase de cosas pensaba.

"Sí, creo que es bueno a veces arrepentirse de algo, en especial si lo quieres corregir" Me parecía lo correcto.

"Pues yo no, no creo en eso" ¿Y por qué lo decía con un aire de tristeza?

"¿De qué te arrepientes?" Un sentimiento extraño cosquilleaba en mi pecho.

"De nada" Casi pareció molesto de que estuviera preguntando.

"¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo?" ¿De dónde salió esa idea y ese miedo?

"Ya te dije que no me arrepiento de nada" Suavemente con el sentido del tacto, llevé mis manos a su cuello acariciando este de paso y me senté sobre su estómago.

"¿Por qué te arrepentirías de estar conmigo?" Insistí en lo mismo.

"¿Flippy?" Apliqué algo de presión con mis manos

"Fliqpy no me dejes" Creo estar llorando porque siento como surcos de algo caliente cae desde mis ojos, pero ya no sé si se trata de sangre o lágrimas

"Flipp..." Yo no era alguien débil, debía ser fuerte como para poder cortar su respiración como lo estoy haciendo.

"Te amo" Le dije pretendiendo sonar algo feliz, debía sonreír, no sé por qué, pero debía sonreír.

Rasguñó mis manos y creo que fracturó mi muñeca pero no deje de apretar y apretar, no quería que se arrepintiera de estar conmigo, volvería a sentirme solo, no lo quería.

"Te amo" Dije mientras sonreía más ampliamente.

No podía esperar a que despertara para amarlo más, mientras tanto podía descansar en su pecho una vez se calmó y aguardar paciente para seguir convenciéndolo de que no se arrepintiera.


	2. Amargo

_Flippy_

"¿Cómo me veo?" Pregunté quitando las manos para que nada bloqueara la visibilidad.

Llevaba puesto el collar rojo que hacia tiempo no usaba, me tomó tiempo hallarlo en especial si no sabía dónde lo había dejado Fliqpy y menos sin poder distinguirlo de entre tantas otras cosas "¡Oh disculpa!" Dije notando que las vendas estaban algo flojas y comenzaban a caerse, mi muñeca seguía rota, pero conteniendo el auténtico dolor podía tolerarlo hasta cierto punto mientras volvía a dejar los vendajes en su lugar "¿Te gusta?" Pregunté con una gran sonrisa mientras me sentaba en las piernas de Fliqpy y lo rodeaba con mis brazos para que lo viera de cerca.

"Claro que me gusta" Algo en su voz delataba irritación "¿Ahora podrías soltarme? ¡Maldición!" Gritó.

No lo entendía, desde que despertó había estado muy agresivo conmigo, ¿qué cosa le sucedería?

"¿Qué te está molestando?" Me preocupaba que algo malo le sucediera.

"Voy a contar hasta tres. Uno…" Seguía sin entenderlo "Dos…" ¿Para qué cosa contaba? "Tres" Sus afilados dientes se clavaron en la piel de mi hombro, excitándome hasta el punto de gemir y pronunciar su nombre mientras mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello, acariciando su cabeza.

"Fliqpy, ¡detente!" Lloriqueé experimentando el dolor que se daría cuando alguien trata de arrancarte un pedazo de carne en vida "Deten..." Gemí contra su oído manchando mi ropa interior mientras otro liquido caliente chorreaba por mi pecho, apenas acababa de ponerme unos bóxer y tendría que quitármelos "Mmm..." Aun así lo saboreé hasta el último segundo y el último espasmo "Fliqpy..." Pronuncié con lascivia su nombre a la vez que soltaba mi hombro "Te amo" Busqué su boca para darle un apasionado beso, limpié todos los rastros de sangre de su boca degustando el sabor familiar y el suyo, ese beso estaba excitándome y más porque él estaba mordiendo mi boca y me hacía gemir.

Dejé un segundo el hambriento beso para permitirnos respirar.

"Flippy... suéltame" Su voz contenía seriedad.

Lo tenía amarrado en una silla porque no deseaba que volviera a arrepentirse, nunca se arrepentiría de estar conmigo.

"Pero si te suelto vas a irte ¿no es así?" Pregunté con tristeza, quería llorar, pero dolía llorar, literalmente dolían mis ojos o algo parecido.

"No me voy a ir" Dijo con calma.

No tenía de otra más que creerle y por lo mismo, me bajé de su regazo y desamaré las ataduras de sus tobillos, muñecas y torso, después todo fue extraño.

"Lo siento" Sollocé en el suelo, ¿qué cosa hice mal?, ¿qué hice que lo enfadara para que me golpeara?, pensé que hacía lo correcto, necesito... necesito esforzarme mucho más.

...

_Fliqpy_

"¿Despertaste?" Pregunté sintiendo que Flippy movía la cabeza sobre mis piernas, todo este tiempo había esperado a que despertara mientras cuidaba su cuerpo, es aburrido estar solo.

"¿Fliqpy?" Primero me miró con confusión y luego con una enorme sonrisa alegre antes de dejarse llevar y colgarse con los brazos de mis hombros en un abrazo "Tuve un mal sueño" Me dijo acariciando su mejilla contra mí, demasiado empalagoso para tan poco tiempo "Primero me querías dejar y luego me matabas a golpes" No fue un sueño, lo maté a golpes, eso se debía a que primero el me asfixió y luego me ató a una silla.

"Un mal sueño verdad" Dije indiferente haciéndolo a un lado "Vístete y vamos a comer" Asintió efusivamente, tenía mucha hambre, todo ese tiempo tuve que cocinar yo.

Lo dejé vestirse y esperé en la cocina, mientras escuchaba un montón de crujidos y traqueteo.

"Lo siento" Entró por la puerta "Pero tenía que ventilar el lugar, olía a cadáver" No eh limpiado tan bien que digamos.

Yo me senté en la mesa mientras el movía las manos cocinando de lo poco de comida que quedaba, ya después iríamos a comprar más. Con una sonrisa complacida me sirvió un plato frente a mí y comí con gusto, pero a los pocos bocados algo no andaba bien, sería un presentimiento el simple sabor de la comida.

"Flippy ¿qué le pusiste?" Hice a un lado el plato.

"Nada" Me respondió con tal inocencia que cualquiera que no fuera yo le creería "Sólo la hice igual que como tú la haces" Ahí empezamos mal.

Para la tarde lo tuve vomitando sangre mientras se retorcía de dolor y a mí maldiciéndolo en voz alto mientras me quejaba del dolor de estómago.

Algo no estaba bien, ya no era tan divertido como antes, ¿el nuevo Flippy se suponía que debía ser todo lo que yo quería?, alguien que pudiera amar a un monstruo y lo era, entonces ¿qué había de malo?, no puedo vivir sin que alguien me tenga miedo.

Cuando temblaba asustado en un rincón era cuando podía ir a abrazarlo y él sujetaba mi ropa sollozando contra mi pecho, ya no necesitaba nada para que fuera él quien me pidiera lo abrazara.

Antes la mejor forma de que tuviera miedo era que lo violara y disfrutara de ello, pero en la actualidad venia él solo arrastrándose para pedirme que falláramos, lo que no era tan malo, pero tampoco tenía la misma excitación en mí, sin importar cuan violento fuera subyugando su cuerpo hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar, sin embargo en vez de pedirme que me detuviera me pedía más, tal era el ejemplo de que los dos estábamos en la cama teniendo sexo y cuando terminé y él junto conmigo, me pidió repetir una vez más después de quien sabe cuántas veces había concedido una petición similar.

Miré su espalda hecha un desastre, los aruños abrían su piel y las mordidas decoraban la mayor parte de ésta, intencionalmente había sido un animal con su cuerpo, quería que gritara, quería que se quejara, ¿quería que me odiara?, salí de su interior y observé la cantidad de sangre que corrió y seguía surcando sus muslos, había una gran mancha roja en las sabanas y otras blancas acompañándola, vivíamos en la sangre, siempre bañados de pestilente muerte, pero esto era distinto.

"Fliqpy..." Su voz hizo que fijara mi atención en sus ojos, esos vidriosos irises verdes que me miraba por sobre su hombro, seguía ruborizado y yo no entendía por qué hasta que de su sonrisa salieron más palabras "Otra vez por favor" Una más no importaría o eso pensé hasta que se desmayó.

No entiendo, no lo entiendo.

¿Arrepentimiento?

Después de limpiar absolutamente todo, incluyéndolo, salí a fumar un cigarrillo.

...

_Flippy_

No era un malestar cualquiera, así eran todos los días desde hace tiempo, con decir que no podía moverme de la cama era suficiente, pero normalmente eso no importaba porque Fliqpy estaba ahí para consentirme con sus dedos acariciando mi cabeza o mi rostro, pero...

"¿Fliqpy?" Levanté la cabeza junto con la vista, sin embargo no lo hallé por ninguna parte de la habitación "¡Fliqpy!" Tenía miedo, ¿dónde estaba?, ¡dónde estaba!

...

_Fliqpy_

No me alejé mucho, seguía en la propiedad de la enorme casa sentado por ahí en el tronco viejo de un árbol cortado, la tranquilidad en sí era aburrida, ese cigarrillo que fumaba ni siquiera estaba seguro para que me sirviera, sólo un mal hábito y las ganas de dejar de estar encerrado.

"¿Flippy?" Debía suponer que mis deseos de paz no se cumplirían, vi a una mancha azul acercarse a donde estaba sentado, por supuesto que debía confundirme con el otro, nadie sabía de mí, bueno de mi existencia individual para precisar, mi opción más factible era fingir como muchas veces ya lo había hecho.

"Hola Splendid" Lo saludé, esperaba que fuera tan idiota como siempre para que no notara el color de mis ojos "¿Qué haces aquí?" ¿Por qué no te largas?

"¿Cómo qué que hago aquí?" Para mí no es obvio "Primero pasó eso extraño, aún me pregunto si no estaba viendo doble" Parpadeó algunas veces "¡Y luego desapareces otra semana!"

"Estabas viendo doble" Le aseguré "Y aquí me tienes" Hice un ademan de mi persona "Sano y a salvo ¿eso te preocupaba?"

"Pero lo que le hiciste a Lumpy..." Se interrumpió "¿Estás fumando?" Me miró incrédulo.

"Ah sí" Sostuve el cigarro entre mis dedos "¿Quieres uno?" Le arrojé la cajetilla para que lo tomara.

"Pero tú nunca fumas, me dijiste que lo odiabas" Ni tanto, a Flippy le encanta fumar conmigo, más últimamente.

Un crujido hizo que las miradas de ambos apuntaran a la puerta principal de la casa, sorprendido miré que Flippy era quien había empujado la puerta, no llevaba camisa porque quise que sus heridas en la espalda se curaran, pero bajo la luz del sol se veía pálido.

"Despertaste más pronto de lo que creí" Dije para mí mismo en voz alta.

No podía caminar y eso se notaba por la forma como avanzaba.

"¡Flippy!" Splendid corrió a ayudarlo a sostenerse, sin embargo Flippy lo hacía a un lado para que lo soltara, me fascinó la cara de horror del peli-azul admirando lo que había hecho de su espalda, tanto que sonreí, una idea se formaba en mi cabeza, quería una nueva diversión y ya la había hallado.

Como pudo llegó hasta a mí, pero que tonto que creyera que no vi ese cuchillo con que trató de apuñalarme, otra vez estaba siendo irreverente.

"Suelta eso" Le pedí con calma apretando su muñeca hasta que lo soltó y anticipándome a cualquier escenario lo apegué a mi cuerpo para que se sostuviera, llevando mi mano hasta su cabello verde "Tranquilo" Sonreí, no es tan malo la verdad "¿Te sentiste confundido?" Asintió "¿Solo?" Volvió a asentir "¿Triste?"

"¿Por qué me dejaste?" Rasguñó la piel de mi cuello al convertir sus manos en puños.

"Fueron cinco minutos" Sobre la cabeza de Flippy miré a Splendid, dirigiéndole una expresión que no era otra cosa más que la soberbia y la suficiencia "Estaba fumando, ya sé que no te gusta el olor por eso salí" Traté de que se calmara, estaba siendo más difícil lidiar con él.

Visiblemente se percibió como su cuerpo recuperó tranquilidad, de la tención regresó a la relajación.

"No... No es cierto, puedes fumar todo lo que quieras" Nervioso intentó estar de encimoso sobre mí.

"Lo considerare" Como estatua, inmóvil volvió a desmallarse en mis brazos "¿Y qué hare contigo?" Miré con malicia al héroe.

...

_Flippy_

Los gemidos de alguien me despertaron, la suave cama todavía me arraigó a los sueños por un minuto antes de tener verdadero entendimiento al respecto de la voz que suplicaba se detuviera, rápido sin recordar muchas cosas que sucedieron en los últimos días, estuve de pie aunque caí un par de veces al suelo, yendo lo más rápido que podía hasta el proveniente de esa voz.

"¡Lo siento!" Gritaba con desesperación "¡Lo siento!..." La suplica se mesclaba con un lloriqueo proveniente del mismo infierno.

Cuando tropecé con la puerta y golpeé exigiendo entrar, Fliqpy fue quien salió mirándome con duda en los ojos. Todo su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre, tanta que escurría hasta el suelo, gotas espesas goteando desde sus mangas terminaban de decorar mi piso.

¿Miedo? mi cuerpo se estremeció, ¿qué era miedo?, ¿cómo se sentía el miedo?, sonreí abriendo los ojos del horror de no reconocer el simple miedo.

"¿Fliqpy?" Pedí recargándome contra su pecho sin dejar de mirarlo o perder contacto visual "¿Quién está ahí?" Mi sonrisa impedía que pudiera delatarse lo preocupado que estaba.

Me dolía el rostro, ¿por qué sonreía?

"Despertaste muy animado esta mañana" Su mano en mi cabeza proporcionándome un mimo borró la preocupación y su sonrisa no amable pero tranquila y sin malicia llenó de calor mi rostro y mi pecho acelerando mi corazón.

¿Por qué debería alterarme?, seguía escuchando los quejitos apagados de una voz que iba consumiéndose, pero esa mano acicalándome detrás de la oreja hacía que todo pareciera un mal sueño, eso debería ser una pesadilla.

"Eso parece" Cedí tomando aquella mano para acomodarla de tal forma que se amoldara a mi mejilla y poder frotarme contra ella "Regresemos a la cama" Quería llevármelo conmigo y para eso mis dedos tomaron la iniciativa de caminar por sobre su cuello descubriéndolo de poco a poco con sensualidad "Los dos podríamos darnos un dulce buenos días"

Sin mucha ternura apartó esa mano mía, su sonrisa burlona era un poco enigmática pero no tuve tiempo de consentir a mis ojos con ella para cuando tiró del collar rojo que ni siquiera me había percatado que llevaba, me sacó de equilibrio estrellándome contra la puerta de la habitación que hacia pocos minutos acababa de salir.

Rudo, sin delicadeza o modales, con violencia cruda besó mi boca, moliente los labios tan descortésmente que no parecía ni un beso, no hasta que abrí la boca para recibir a su lengua intrusa y enredarla con la mía, era menos doloroso así y más estimulante tenerlo queriendo conquistar cada parte y degustarse con un festín que le ofrecía, porque le ofrecía absolutamente todo.

Mi desilusión se presentó cuando lo dejó y mirándome complacido al haberme dejado acalorado y deseoso, lamió sus labios.

"Hoy luces más sereno" Comentó mirándome con irises llenos de libido "¿Ya no me quieres apuñalar con el cuchillo?" Y en su voz sonaba la burla.

El sonido ahogado provenía de mi garganta y el sonrojo en mi rostro se propagó tan rápido como el ruido.

"Eso..." Casi sentía que mis ojos querían llenarse de lágrimas.

"Tranquilo" Fliqpy se acercó a susurrarme con peligro en el tono "Tengo un buen castigo para ti" Era atemorizante su voz, pero tan... tan... tan... tan dulce "¿Recuerdas que sucedía cada vez que intentabas matarme?" ¿Recordar?, ¿qué cosa debía recordar?

Sin aclarar algún detalle más, Fliqpy sujetó mi cabello, llevándome arrastrando hasta el interior del cuarto en cuya puerta había estado recargado.

"Despierta bella durmiente, tienes compañía" Exclamó alegre.

Reconocía el cuarto para invitados, pero claramente se trataba de un cuarto de tortura improvisado, todos los instrumentos estaban colgados en las paredes y otros sobre una mesa, lo que resultaba más aterrador de todo era que los instrumentos parecían utilizados, con manchas de sangre viejas y otras nuevas, el pestilente aroma a oxido y sal llenó mi nariz, ¿quién se estaba muriendo dentro de la habitación?, ganas no me faltaban de cubrirme la boca y los orificios nasales.

Ahí en medio en vez de encontrarme con una cómoda cama con la que la había decorado, vi un cepo de madera y no estaba vacío, las manos de alguien llenaban los agujeros para lo que fue diseñado y la frente de la víctima descansaba en la madera únicamente permitiéndome ver su melena azul.

"Hey, despierta" Me dejó para acercarse a él y hacer que levantara la cabeza para mirarme "Saluda, esa no es forma de tratar al invitado" No sé a quién de los dos se refería, yo sólo concentré mi atención en ese rostro inflamado lleno de golpes, además de que me parecía muy familiar esa persona "Flippy trae esa silla y siéntete en ella" Señaló al lugar frente al peli-azul y la silla de madera la encontré en una esquina del cuarto.

¿Qué cosa tenía planeado?

...

"Dios... No, ¡por favor!" Me dolía la garganta de tanto gritar pidiendo clemencia.

Ya recordaba lo que debía de recordar, lo recordaba todo muy bien, cada vez que traté de escapar o de asesinarlo, me torturaba tan cruel y despiadadamente que tenía miedo de cometer nuevamente el error del intento.

"¡No!" Grité con una mescla de sollozo, pero escapar se me estaba imposibilitado, inmovilizado en la silla miraba los vidrioso ojos azules sentir lástima por mí.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué lástima?

"Mira Splendid" Se trataba de la voz que me daba tanto miedo y tanto me gustaba "Así es como mi lindo Flippy pasa su tiempo conmigo" ¿Acaso fue un beso la agradable sensación en mi mejilla? "¿Verdad?"

"No..." El dolor de la tortura me daba mi momento de lucidez, lágrimas de desconsuelo rodaron por mis mejillas antes de que unos labios exigentes me besaran y obligaran a abrir la boca para dejar pasar a su indeseada lengua, se sentía bien, era agradable después de horas de dolor, se sentía mal, me dolía el corazón, saber que la persona que amaba era mi verdugo no hacía placentera mi situación, pero... gemí, ese beso estaba gustándome demasiado, quería alejarme del dolor, quería olvidar la realidad y fundirme en el mínimo placer que encontraba, aunque fuera poco quería aferrarme a lo poco que tenía y no soltarlo.

El beso continuaba haciéndose más pasional, íntimo y húmedo a la vez que clavaba otra estaca bajo la uña de mi dedo índice, _iban siete faltaban tres_ y con más razón después de gritar quise que el beso fuera más que eso, quería que me tocara para poder concentrarme en esas manos que se sentirían bien.

"Fliqpy..." Susurré, quería, necesitaba "Tócame..." Era una súplica lamentable.

"Lo siento" Me dijo dejando nuestro beso "Pero es tu castigo ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Ahh!" _Ocho faltaban dos._

En la espesura de mi mente sus palabras eran susurros muy lejanos.

"Así es como deberías comportarte Splendid" Ese... Ese peli-azul, ¿qué tenía él que llamara la atención de Fliqpy?, debía estar concentrado en mí dándome un beso, era... era... su culpa... por su culpa Fliqpy no me quería amar.

"Fliqpy" Sonreí e hice un esfuerzo por que mi voz sonara suave "Por favor, lo siento... no volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo, por favor..."

"Que dulce suenas" Ronroneó listo para destrozar otro de mis dedos con la estaca "Pero solo quieres que te saque de la silla"

"!Ahhh!" Negué _faltaba una_, la cara de Splendid lucía más preocupada que antes, sus enormes ojos se abrían de horror, y parecía querer gritar, pero la mordaza de cuero no lo dejaba "No..." Negué procurando conservar mi sonrisa "No quiero que me desates" ¿No quiero?, _diez_, no faltaba ninguna, ya no sentía otra cosa en las manos que no fuera dolor, no quería verlas por miedo a que cosa me encontraría.

"Eso es bueno" Se puso frente a mí notándolo sonreír emocionado "Porque siguen los clavos" Me mostró el martillo.

"¿Clavos?" Era incrédulo "Clavos..." Susurré "¡Clavos!" Comencé a reír.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" Me preguntó y yo asentí, es muy divertido "Te amo Flippy" Su beso en mis labios me dio fuerzas para continuar.

...

_Splendid_

Sabía que Flippy era raro, pero ¡esto! Es la cosa más abominable que eh visto con mis propios ojos, quería vomitar mientras escuchaba a Flippy reír y reír con demencia mientras el otro que se le parecía mucho, le clavaba clavos en las manos.

"¡Otro!" Rogaba impaciente porque otro pedazo de metal estuviera rompiendo sus huesos, ese sonido parecido a cascaras de huevo resonaba en la habitación y me provocaba inmensas nauseas "¡Fliqpy otro!" Dios.

"¿Te gusta?" Las náuseas. Al segundo lo vi lamer la mejilla de Flippy quitando esas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

"Sí" Casi parecía que quería besarlo, pero se contenía.

Era lo que me parecía más perturbador, verlos disfrutar y besarse en una situación como aquella.

No sé por qué lo haría, pero repentinamente Fliqpy lo desató y ¡ahg!, se lo llevó arrastrando sin dejar de besarlo. ¿Son pareja?, ¿o son un esclavo y un amo?

Pasaron dos horas en que seguí solo atrapado en el cepo, mi fuerza no estaba, pero mi cerebro seguía intacto, sin embargo durante ese tiempo no pude formular un plan de escape, porque los gemidos de Flippy que llegaban hasta la habitación no me lo permitían, ¿qué tortura cruel ahora le estaría aplicando?, ahora sin ojos mirándome pude regresar la comida en forma de ese líquido verde muy propio de mi anormal ser.

Los gemidos se habían detenido en no menos de una hora, pero fue hasta la segunda que la puerta volviera a abrirse.

Fresco como lechuga vi entrar a quien Flippy se refería entre gritos como Fliqpy, con ropa limpia y olor a baño, había tomado una ducha.

La razón por la que no grité o exigí algo era la mordaza cubriendo mi boca, con paso ligero se acercó a quitarme la cinta adhesiva que él me había puesto.

"¡¿Qué le hiciste a Flippy?!" Grité de enojo.

"Mmm..." Burlón sujetó su barbilla, cómo si realmente necesitara recordarlo "¿Qué de todo será?" Se burló.

"¡Maldito!" Quería salir, forcejé para conseguirlo.

"Está vivo si eso es de tu interés" Con aire de superioridad se paseó alrededor "Más después puedo traértelo para que él mismo te lo diga" La pausa que hizo erizó mi piel "Tú por otro lado sanas muy rápido" Sentí la corriente de aire surcando mis muslos ¿y el pantalón?

...

Quería morir, sino siguiera inmovilizado ya me hubiera ahorcado con mis propias manos, quería morir y terminar con esto, quería... matar a Fliqpy, durante una semana el perpetrador de crímenes inhumanos ha estado usándome como su juguete, peor que eso, un alfiletero humano, a veces un vil mueble, un... un... no quiero pensar para que me usa.

El cuarto de invitados se había convertido en mi lugar predeterminado y que la puerta se abriera no era una buena señal, odio admitir que como vil rata asustada corrí a esconderme contra una esquina del cuarto, templando y cubriéndome con las manos, tenía miedo que los abusos continuaran.

"Splendid" ¿Esa voz?, levanté la mirada, esa voz era mucho más dulce que la de Fliqpy, ¿sería? "Fliqpy me dijo que querías verme" Llevaba una semana rogándoselo, yo estaría bien siempre que mi amigo estuviera bien.

"¡Flippy!" Exclamé con alegría acercándome a él para verlo mejor mientras él se arrodillaba frente a mí "Flip..." Las palabras murieron en mi boca y mi felicidad efímera también "¿Qué cosa te hizo?" Mis ojos se llenaron de dolor al mirar su condición.

Lucía igual que Handy sin sus brazos y Toothy esa vez que se sacó un ojo, la venda cubría los muñones que terminaban donde comenzaban los antebrazos y se enredaba otra en su cabeza para cubrir el ojo izquierdo.

"¿Qué?" ¿En serio no sabía a qué me refería?, aunque buscaba por todo su cuerpo queriendo encontrar una anomalía muy obvia que no quería ver y cambio mi tema "¿Dime te gusta?" Estiró su cuello para mostrarme un collar rojo "Él me lo regaló es muy bonito" Sentí indignación ajena escuchándolo decirlo con orgullo "Si te portas bien también te dará uno" Pese a sus palabras incoherentes, sino supiera la realidad, podría pensar que era el mismo Flippy lindo y alegre que me sonreía inocente.

Si no estuviera encadenado a la pared me hubiera precipitado a arrancarle ese adorno infernal.

"¿Flippy?" Pedí con desesperación "¿Qué no ves que te cortó los brazos?" Tuve un atisbo de esperanza cuando fijó su atención en mis ojos, creyendo que me había entendido y mis palabras le habían llegado.

"¿Esto?" Extendió los brazos y siguió hablando como si nada "Ya me había pasado una vez hace mucho" Sonrió dulcemente.

"Flipp..."

"Fue cando tuve que meterme dentro del cadáver de mi amigo" ¿Qué?

"Yo no sabía"

"Nadie sabe" Su sonrisa se fue por un momento "¿Por qué crees que me gusta vivir aquí?, rodeado por tanta pila de cadáveres"

"No sé"

"Porque me siento en casa" Realmente triste lo que vivía mi amigo de cabello verde y que nunca vi o lo que quizás no quise ver.

"Te sacare de aquí!" Le aseguré con determinación.

"Fliqpy me dijo que no has comido en una semana" Cambió de tema "Te traeré algo" Se puso de pie dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

No tuve que esperar para cuando Flippy se presentó, lo malo era que venía acompañado del otro.

"Come, no quiero que te mueras de hambre" Se corrigió "Aunque la verdad ni me importa, pero Flippy insistió"

"No quiero" Me negaba a comer, quería morir de hambre.

"¡Tsh!" Se notaba que quería arrojarme el plato de comida, pero Flippy lo detuvo.

Aprovechando la confusión del malo, el bueno o eso creo, tomó el plato con los dientes tal como lo hacía Handy y lo dejó en el suelo a mi lado, yo que era quien se encontraba en una posición de observador me sentí humillado y eso que no era quien tuvo que arrodillarse para dejarlo en el suelo y aunque tiró un poco, se notaba que tuvo mucho cuidado, mi pecho se llenó de inmensa pena, tanto que solté llorando silenciosamente de verlo, Flippy era inocente, no merecía esto, no lo merecía.

"No hay que desperdiciarla" Me sonrió "Esta vez no le puse veneno, Fliqpy ya no me deja usarlo" ¿Ehhh...?

"Quien quiere vomitar lo que come" El otro masculló aquello mientras se retiraba "Flippy, ven" Le ordenó con voz molesta y ya imaginaba que cosas le esperaban saliendo de la habitación.

...

"¿Por qué?" Interrogué ahogándome por hablar al mismo tiempo que lloraba y comía.

Mi vista no pudo evitar desfilar nuevamente hasta él y tal como sucedió antes, sollocé con fuerza mirando las quemaduras de cigarrillo en sus hombros.

"¿Por qué, qué?" Él sólo esperaba a que terminara para llevarse el plato.

"¿Por qué lo soportas?, ¿por qué lo obedeces?, ¿por qué..." Qué asco "...dices que lo amas?"

"Porque lo amo" Me respondió con simpleza.

"Pero te hace todo eso" Recriminé exaltando mis nervios por tener a alguien tan ciego como él.

"Es porque me ama"

"No tiene una mierda de lógica" Terminé gritándole.

"Aunque la verdad no sé porque está tan enojado últimamente" Era indiferente a mi enfado "No es malo, sólo que..." Su ojo verde me miró con una expresión desconocida para mí "Tú debes tener la culpa"

"¿Yo?" Era aséptico.

"¿Splendid?" Se movió acercándose a mí sin cambiar la emoción en su mirada "¿Por qué estas aquí?" ¡¿Por qué más voy a estar?!, grité en mi cabeza "¿Quieres quitarme a Fliqpy?" ¿Qué es ese sentimiento poniendo mi cabello de punta?

"¡Y alto!" Con tono cantarín el monstruo hizo su aparición dando un paso hacia adelante desde la puerta, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? "Flippy ¿qué cosa querías hacerle a Splendid?" Miré al aludido, desorientado.

"Yo..." No puede, Flippy no debe agachar la mirada con semejante basura que es Fliqpy.

"¡Respóndeme!" Ese tono estricto paralizaba a cualquiera.

"Quería..." Susurró "...Quería matarlo"

"¡Qué!" Mis pensamientos no se quedaron como eso.

"Interesante" Espantoso "Anda dame el cuchillo que traes bajo las vendas"

"Pero..."

"Hazlo" Miré atento como Flippy con los dientes iba retirando las vendas y dejó caer un cuchillo pequeño al suelo, como pudo lo tomó y se lo llevó a quien se lo pidió.

"¿Flippy?" Tenía la boca abierta sin poder creerlo, quería asesinarme.

"Yo no sé porque luces tan sorprendido" Habló mi torturador "Sí estaba tratando de ser amable contigo, sólo que los celos no lo dejan"

"Es porque eres mío" Flippy lloró queriendo egoístamente rodearlo con los brazos, aunque ¿cuáles? y eso fue lo que terminó de angustiarlo y hacer que se rompiera en lloriqueos contra el cuello del malvado.

"Sólo tuyo" Concedió siendo el quien envolviera sus extremidades superiores por la espalda de su homologo "Hey Flippy" Ronroneó contra el oído y yo observaba todavía sin digerir la noticia de que mi amigo me quería muerto "Eh tenido una idea entretenida, no te gustaría demostrarle a Splendid como me perteneces únicamente a mí y yo a ti" Hasta a mi persona le sonaba aquello algo demasiado adornado. Asintió.

"¿Qué?" Sin explicaciones comenzó a besarlo.

...

_Flippy_

Mi amado me besaba y pronto sentí ese rubor de excitación adornar mis mejillas y el sentimiento pronto llegar hasta mi entrepierna.

Claro que quería que Fliqpy me hiciera suyo, como la mayoría del tiempo, pero tenía paciencia para esperar estar en la cama, tanto así estaba concentrado en su lengua que se envolvía y bailaba con la mía que me asusté cuando lo interrumpió tan bruscamente.

"¿Puedes acerté cargo tú solo?" Preguntó camino por la silla que mantenía por el lugar. No razone su pregunta y aun así contesté.

"Claro" Lo decía con tal seguridad que yo mismo creía en mis palabras y la sonrisa que le siguió era la confirmación.

"Entonces..." Se sentó en la silla justo en medio de la habitación "Hazlo" Señaló a su entrepierna y finalmente entendí a qué se refería.

Arrodillado entre sus piernas no tardé mucho en desabrochar su pantalón y bajar la bragueta usando únicamente mis dientes, habilidad que tuve que adquirir, no era nuevo ni sorpresivo que no llevara bóxer consigo, pero mejor para mí que tenía su erección libre para lamer y degustar, no necesitaba decírmelo o hacer indicación alguna, ya conocía sus gustos y me di prisa en hacerle una garganta profunda, respirar estaba en segundo plano cuando se trataba de hacerlo sentir bien, por lo que mis jadeos fue lo primero en escucharse haciendo eco en el lugar, sabía perfectamente que Splendid estaba viéndonos y por lo mismo sentía mi ego crecer ante ese hecho, Fliqpy era mío.

Caliente, muy caliente, así estaba mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de moverme y mecer sutilmente mi cadera, quise ver su expresión dándome la oportunidad de mirar al pausar dándole una larga lamida, pero mi flequillo pegándose a mis ojos lo impidió.

"Ya es suficiente" Me indicó sin agresividad mi amante para que dejara lo que hacía, extrañaría el delicioso sabor, pero era mayor mi recompensa "Creo que vas a necesitar un poco de ayuda" Ya de pie por orden suya, desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón y bajó también la ropa interior ya que yo no podía hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido.

Algo de pena cubrió mi rostro y mis orejas, eso me lo causó su sonrisa divertida viendo lo impaciente de mi erección y es que había querido correrme lamiendo la suya, si hubiera continuado un poco más, quizás sí hubiera sucedido.

Sin palabras me pidió que continuara y no necesité más para subirme a su regazo y acomodarme sobre su falo, mientras recibía uno de esos besos ponzoñosos que dejaban mis labios amoratados, por mi cuenta me dejé caer sobre él.

El éxtasis total sintiéndolo finalmente volverse parte de mí, yo gemía levemente relajándome lo más posible para que fuese lo más placentero para ambos, él reía viendo lo fácil y rápido que ingresaba en mi experimentada anatomía.

Sus manos en mi cadera contribuyeron a que no perdiera el equilibrio cada vez que levantaba mi cadera para iniciar con las profundas penetraciones que ni siquiera necesitaban rozar mi próstata para sentirme flotar en una nube algodonosa, libre, sin preocupaciones, con mi mente llena de euforia.

El peso que aplicaba en su pecho por la misma razón de no querer caer era una buena excusa para tenerlo cerca, a flor de piel sintiendo su calidez y lo firmeza de su figura, me frotaba contra su cuerpo como una de otras tantas veces.

"¡Fliqpy!" Le pedí que me quitara la camiseta negra de tirantes gruesos y lo hizo, la dejó caer cerca mientras atacaba mi cuello con besos y mordidas, en las zonas donde no estorbaba el collar, ya no había tantos impedimentos para que compartiéramos la calidez y suavidad de la piel del otro.

Mi espalda por sí sola se arqueaba hacia atrás maximizando la sensación de mi vientre bajo, dejando que su mano dibujara la curva que formaba mi cintura, acariciándola y sosteniendo mi peso.

No paraba de soltar gemidos desquiciados, pero era porque la más miserable caricia ardía en un fuego de pasión que nunca había conseguido experimentar, tan bueno que olvidé al espectador contemplando la mala historia pornográfica que le presentábamos, por otro lado Fliqpy no lo había ignorado, de eso me percaté cuando llevó sus dedos insaciables a mi trasero, agarrando los glúteos con firmeza para separarlos, no necesitaba ver para imaginar que eso dejaba una buena imagen de las embestidas que comenzó en mi contra, adentro y afuera, una repetición monótona, pero esa monotonía era la que convertía mi respiración en una irregular combinación de maullidos, suspiros y pequeños gritos y a mi corazón en una máquina que trataba de bombear lo más rápido posible.

Celos eh... Como novia envidiosa, quería dejar en claro que cosa era mío, me esforcé porque degustara todo el placer que le daba con uno que otro truquito que aprendí, era extraño que lo llegara a escuchar gruñir o incluso gemir, pero lo conseguía, el vapor de sus jadeos resoplaba en mi oído y con el punto más alto de mi soberbia sentí la prueba definitiva de gozo derramarse muy adentro de mi cuerpo. La pobre silla apenas podía soportar el mal uso que le dimos, crujiendo mientras yo cabalgaba un poco más a Fliqpy y después sobrellevaba mi propia satisfacción derramada en nuestros estómagos.

"¡Fliqpy!" Busqué sus labios con desesperación para darle un beso dulce, pero no menos necesitado "Hazme de nuevo el amor" Quería más, pese a lo cansado que estaba, sintiendo mi cuerpo sudar y estar sucio, quería más.

"¡Eso no es amor!" Ladró nuestro invitado interrumpiendo la atmosfera de ensueño entre nosotros los amantes.

"¿Y tú cómo sabes?, ¡nunca te has enamorado!" Reclamé yo y se quedó callado.

"Splendid" Fliqpy habló para llamar la atención del aludido y me sorprendió que me levantara saliendo de mí sólo para volver a sentarme en el mismo lugar, pero dándole la espalda, miré a Splendid ni un metros lejos de distancia y lo primero que resaltó en su rostro fue el rubor cubriéndolo.

"Splendid" Pronuncié su nombre con lujuria, dejando que Fliqpy me llevara una segunda vez con sus manos acariciando mi erección recién llevada a la vida y los dedos de la otra mano limpiaran lo que dejó en mí.

...

_Splendid_

Esto es una mala broma, Flippy dejándose manosear y disfrutándolo no podía ser cierto, menos lo enérgico que me estaba pareciendo, disimuladamente traté de ocultar la dureza bajo mi pantalón mientras embobado miraba como Flippy regresaba a cabalgar al otro peli-verde mientras los dedos de éste eran llevados a la boca para que los lamiera, una llamativa mirada que tenía mi total atención, colorado como tomate, jadeando con dificultad y los sonidos húmedos...

"¡Fliqpy!" Gimió e intencionalmente el aludido hizo que apropósito la hebra blanca de semen me manchara, si me di cuenta de la vergüenza en la mirada de Flippy viéndome limpiar aquello que me parecía tan asqueroso.

Pero ese no fue el fin, como si fuera su nuevo fetiche, el malvado forzaba a mi amigo a tener relaciones frente a mí cada y cuando le daba la gana torturar mi vista, de entre mis recuerdos había una ocasión que permanecía muy nítida en mi mente, la más repugnante y llena de sangre porque Flippy disfrutaba de la mescla entre tortura y sexo que tuvieron, el charco de sangre había llegado hasta mis pies y no podía seguir viendo, por eso el recuerdo que empezaba claro se ponía borroso a su final y otra que me dio un mal sabor de boca, ¿qué eran esas caricias dulces que disfrutaba el bueno?, los besos no apasionados sino llenos de ternura que recorrieron la piel de todo el cuerpo, el largo tiempo que se tomaron en terminar y las palabras lindas que aunque no lo creyeran podía escuchar, por lo mismo el sabor de mi boca era contradicción y disgusto.

Sin mencionar que mi turno de participar a la fuerza también había llegado, quien diría que ese sería mi alivio para tantos días de dolor.

Un día, dos días, tres días, una semana, dos semanas, un mes, dos...

Una vez usado, podían dejarme tirado como trapo viejo, lo único que quería era una caricia sin intensión lujuriosa, alguna palabra como las que se dedicaban ellos, pero nunca a mí, un beso... y no me había queda de otra más que mendigar afecto, a diferencia de Flippy que parecía más bien un esclavo sexual, yo lo era de todo tipo, si limpiaba la casa podía disfrutar de una cena fuera de ese horrible cuarto que ya podía llamar mi habitación, cada vez que le hacía uno de esos 'favores' a Fliqpy merecía máximo que acariciara mi cabeza, aunque eso significara que Flippy me matara al día siguiente, siempre que me portara bien podía caminar por la casa aunque llevara grilletes en las manos y estaba aquello, a diferencia del frágil peli-verde, Fliqpy podía hacerme cuanta cosa se le ocurriera con mayores probabilidades de que viviera, sin embargo también llegó a haber ocasiones en que me mató y no tomó tiempo para que yo también disfrutara de la tortura.

La primera vez que escuché mi risa creí haberme vuelto loco, pero después de eso fue tan natural igual que pedirle que destrozara mis nudillos con uno de sus juguetitos favoritos.

"Relájate un poco Splendid" Estaba de regreso en el cepo disfrutando de la tarde con Fliqpy metiéndome algo por detrás tan grande que creía que iba a partirme en dos, y casi lo conseguía, la deliciosa eh inconfundible sensación de la sangre cayendo por mis piernas era un deleite "¿Y qué opinas?" No creo que me hablara a mí sino a la otra cara de la moneda de tras de mí.

"Que luce... ¿mal?" Lo decía como si quisiera que le hiciera lo mismo.

"No hablo de eso, hablo de esto" Sin aviso tomó mi erección que ya goteaba haciendo que estremeciera "Y la cara de perra que tiene" Golpeó uno de mis glúteos con una tabla llena de clavos que tenía haciendo que tuviera uno de esos orgasmos insuperables. Era una perra que no podía pensar otra cosa que en placer y dolor "Felicitaciones" Me dijo cantarín "Ya estás listo"

"¿Para qué?" No era el único que lo pensaba.

"Ya lo sabrás, Splendid, toma un baño y luego te pones esto" Dejó el cambio de ropa a un lado en el suelo.

...

_Fliqpy_

"Lo vendiste" Preguntó, no lo había dejado ir conmigo, lo encerré en nuestra habitación y amarré con una cadena, si no hubiera sido el cuello de donde estaba amarrado ya se hubiera cordado una muñeca para seguirme.

"Era muy aburrido, ya no lo quería aquí" Me excusé, quizás no debí decir aquello porque eso hizo que se planteara una duda.

"¿Te has aburrido de mí?, ¿también me vas a vender?" ¿Miedo?, únicamente volvía a ver ese sentimiento en el olvido cuando mencionaba algo sobre la distancia entre nosotros y me traía a la memoria su reacción anterior.

"No" Casi lo dije con ternura para que se le metiera a la cabeza, avanzando para rodear su cuerpo tembloroso con mis brazos en un abrazo "Tú eres una pieza que no atrevería a perder" Y siendo franco de entre los dos quien tenía más miedo de perder a alguien era yo, ¿por qué otra razón lo tendría aprisionado como lo hago?

Admitiré que no soy muy dado al afecto, pero suficiente practica había tenido para saber que en un momento como éste, en que Fliqpy se estremecía y lloraba contra mi pecho (otra vez), no sobraba esas pequeñas caricias con mis dedos enredándose en su cabello, su lacio y suave cabello, que una ocasión me atreví a quemar, indudablemente el aroma a limpio y jabón era mejor que el olor carbonizado, hundí mi nariz en esa cabeza llena de ideas implantadas, cerrando los ojos aspiré la dulce esencia, incluso yo podía darme el lujo de disfrutar la simpleza de los momentos, sonreí, era perfecto, aunque tuviera que aguantar a un llorón que no podía lidiar consigo mismo, era perfecto.

Se calmó.

"Fliqpy" Levantó la cabeza para juntar su mirada con la mía "¿Me amas?" Sujetó mi rostro con desesperación cosa que no me agradó "¿Me amas de verdad?" Con fuerza me besó, pero mordí su labio para que me soltara aunque no le importó e insistió en tener su boca junto a la mía "¿Me amas?" Que pregunta más estúpida para estas alturas de nuestras vidas.

"Sí Flippy" Respondí con sencillez y un suspiro cansado.

"¿Me amas?" Que... maldita situación.

Sus manos dejaron mi rostro para recorrer mi cuello con avaricia.

"Sí" Repetí, haría que me cansara y me enojara.

"¿Me...?" Le tapé la boca para que se callara.

Conteniendo un gruñido saqué de un bolsillo especial el cuchillo que siempre cargaba conmigo y sin delicadeza sujeté su antebrazo para marcar algo en la piel.

Tan profundo era el corte con la afilada navaja que no olvidaría lo que decía y si sanaba la cicatriz quedaría ahí permanentemente, claro que gritó de dolor, estaba cortando su piel y la carne para escribirle _'Te amo'_ Con letras grandes bañadas en sangre.

Cuando terminé, sonreí mirando mi bella obra, pero no duró mucho antes de que me derribara al suelo, colocándose sobre mí.

"¡Yo también!" Me sorprendió su sonrisa llena de felicidad, algo me decía que quería hacerme lo mismo cuando tomó el cuchillo que cayó a un lado, sólo que en su caso no lo escribiría en mi brazo, por algo rompió mi camisa.

Con un golpe a la tráquea lo quité de encima y me puse de pie, él seguía tosiendo en el suelo frotando su cuello sin poder respirar.

Suspiré, no había querido que se saliera de control, sólo me alarmó ver esa expresión suya que... se parecía a ¿mí?

"Ten" Gruñí arrojándole el cuchillo cerca "Sólo procura no matarme" El dolor no era nada, yo era mucho mejor manejando esa sensación y por lo mismo ni un sonido salió de mí cuando una vez los dos en la cama con Flippy sentado sobre mi cadera, comenzó a cortarme el pecho.

¿Cómo lo dejaba?, no era justo que sólo el sufriera.

"Te amo" Pronunció en medio de nuestro beso antes de que siguiera grabando en su piel aquel sentimiento que compartían nuestros corazones.

FIN


End file.
